1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of eyeglasses and, more particularly, to an eyeglass design for easy assembly and disassembly of base glasses with auxiliary glasses using magnets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are two types of eyeglasses having auxiliary lenses that use magnets as a means of easy attachment and detachment. One type uses a set of magnets inserted on the base eyeglasses at the front sides such as where the temple arms meet the eye rims, as illustratively shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and a second set of magnets is inserted in short, curved arm extensions located at the outer corner edges of the eye rims of the auxiliary glasses to allow the mating assembly of the base and auxiliary eyeglasses, as shown in FIG. 3.
A second type uses magnets inserted on the bridge part of the base eyeglasses in either a horizontal or vertical plane, and second magnets are inserted in the bridge part of the auxiliary glasses, allowing the mating assembly of the base and auxiliary eyeglasses. This second type allows easy assembly and disassembly of the two sets of eyeglasses at the bridge position, but both of the existing types permit the positioning of the auxiliary glasses in only one position, namely vertical so that the lenses of the base eyeglasses and the lenses of the auxiliary eyeglasses are positioned parallel with one another.
There are also eyeglasses using auxiliary glasses that do not make use of magnets but use hooks at the four corners of the auxiliary glasses to position them in front of the base eyeglasses by hooking or otherwise attaching them to the rims of the base eyeglasses. As with the magnet styles, the auxiliary glasses may be oriented in only one position, namely vertical, with the base and auxiliary eyeglass lenses positioned in parallel.
Finally, there are auxiliary glasses that do not make use of magnets but are assembled to the base eyeglasses using a hinge system that can be placed in either the bridge bar or on each of the two eye rims. This type permits the positioning of the auxiliary glasses in two positions, vertical with parallel lens positioning, and horizontal, with the auxiliary lenses oriented at 90 degrees relative to the base lenses. However, the auxiliary glasses are not detachable from the base eyeglasses but are permanently attached thereto.
Therefore, the need exists for a complete and comprehensive eyeglass system by which auxiliary glasses can be easily assembled with and disassembled from base eyeglasses, which allows for both vertical and horizontal positioning of the auxiliary glasses.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulties of combining multiple eyewear requirements, such as prescription eyewear with sunglasses or a magnifying element with eyeglasses.
Another object of the invention is a base and auxiliary eyeglass system which allows for easy assembly and disassembly.
A further object of the invention is a base and auxiliary eyeglass system supporting both a vertical auxiliary eyeglass position for natural viewing use, and a horizontal position allowing for a practical transition to non-viewing use of the auxiliary lenses.
A still further object of the invention is a base and auxiliary eyeglass system using magnetic power in conjunction with specialized system design.
In accordance with this and other objects, the present invention is directed to a base and auxiliary eyeglass system having two bars for easy assembly and disassembly of the auxiliary eyeglasses and base eyeglasses. A first bar mounted on the base eyeglasses is equipped with magnets which interface with corresponding magnets on a second bar mounted on the auxiliary eyeglasses. The second bar has an L-shaped design permitting two necessary positions for the auxiliary glasses depending on which arm of the L-shaped second bar is aligned with the magnets on the first bar.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.